Typically, enterprise architecture may be visualized as a collection of various domains such as organization structure, business processes, software systems, data management and technical infrastructure working together to achieve a business goal of the enterprise. The enterprise employs multiple Information Technology (IT) assets such as applications, databases, and other resources to enable various business processes across multiple capability domains. All such IT assets have a certain role to perform in order to achieve a goal for the enterprise, and have a complex relationship with each other. The enterprise may not have a mechanism to view how multiple applications and databases work together and what dependencies they have on each other. Furthermore, the business models of the enterprise are never static and undergo frequent changes which may have significant consequences within all domains of the enterprise. These changes in the business model may result in re-designing one or more processes related to some IT assets that may affect other IT assets present in the enterprise.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide improved and automated techniques to perform architecture analysis on IT assets of the enterprise in order to overcome the aforementioned issues.